


Whatever the Cost

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Dark, F/M, Hate Sex, Impregnation, MILFs, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: In the battle against Salem, everything must be considered, no matter how dark, how cruel or how much he might hate it. The silver eyed warriors were defenders of humanity until Salem saw to their slow demise. With Summer content to have only one child, Ozpin knows it's time to take drastic measures. Humanity must be protected. The silver eyed warriors must rise again. The next generation of huntsmen and huntresses, born with both the silver eyes and the prodigious Arc aura reserves and Semblance. Together, they will deliver humanity to a new age... whatever that might cost.The road to hell is often paved with good intentions.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Summer Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Whatever the Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

The bishop moved into position. “Checkmate.”

“Another loss for me,” Oobleck said, placing his hands down on either side of the checkered board. He inspected the field carefully, playing back the moves he’d taken in his head. “I saw that one coming three moves away but couldn’t do anything about it. It feels like I’m only improving in terms of how far ahead I see myself losing.” Where many might have been sore about it, Oobleck kept up his cheer. “What mistake did I make this time? Was it the queen? I feel it must be.”

“It was the queen,” Ozpin agreed with a smile of his own. “Well done to notice.”

“Too little too late, I say. I’m always too eager to take so valuable a piece that I can’t stop myself when you present it. I knew it was a trap in my head, but I just couldn’t see the danger this time.”

“I used it to gain the central ground. The danger was many moves ahead.”

“That explains it.” Oobleck helped set the pieces up again, but shook his head when Ozpin offered a second game. “I think two losses in one night would be too much for my fragile ego. You sacrifice your queen all the time. I really should see it coming.”

“Practice makes perfect, Oobleck. You’re improving.”

“It’s kind of you to say it. I have to ask, why do you sacrifice your queen so willingly?”

“Why, because it works.” Ozpin set the board aside. “Tell me, Oobleck, if by saving ten people you had to sacrifice one, would you?”

“Ah. The age-old philosophical debate. It’s common among history circles, especially when investigating ancient battles and decisions. Were generals correct to sacrifice wings of their army for victory? Is it far to those who trusted their generals to lead them?”

“It’s not,” Ozpin said, “But it’s a good analogy here. You focus too much on the perceived value of your pieces and not enough on the overall picture.” Ozpin tapped the king. “All that matters in chess is whether this lives or dies. Nothing more. If I must sacrifice every single piece to see that through, I shall do so.” Ozpin smiled. “No matter the value of the individual.”

“That’s a dangerous way of thinking sir…”

“In real life, yes.” Ozpin stood and laughed. “Not quite so painful with chess.”

Oobleck laughed as well, content with the topic being away from human lives. That was the thing about philosophy; it was all well and good when talking about theoretical numbers and statistics, but far more difficult when human lives, faces and personalities were placed into the equation.

As Oobleck left, Ozpin locked the door to his office and summoned a different, hidden, elevator. It swept down toward the vaults beneath Beacon, to the hidden facility beneath the school which once housed the Relic, long before he’d gotten wise and moved that away for safekeeping. Now, it served a different purpose. The door opened with a hiss and he walked out.

If by killing one person you could save ten, would you do it? How about a hundred for one? A thousand? Ten thousand? One hundred thousand? Many were afraid to consider just how far a life could go. It was something that made them uncomfortable. Oobleck too, it seemed.

“That is why you will never beat me at chess,” Ozpin murmured, entering a key code and passing through a locked door. Inside, a machine lay in the centre of the room, glass tubes poking up in each direction. Most were empty. One was not.

Summer Rose lay within, bathed in green liquid with a mask over her mouth and nose. The once unsteady and weak heartbeat was healthy again.

“To keep the people of Remnant safe, I will do whatever I must.” He pushed a button and watched the liquid drain. “Such is the burden of leadership.”

* * *

Summer woke to find herself in a strange room. It wasn’t unlike a hospital with its white walls, bright ceiling lights and the soft bed she was laid out on, but there were telling differences, namely the lack of any medical equipment and the lack of a button to call for help. There were other things off as well, such as the absence of any cards, flowers or the other things she might have expected. The bed was also a double, with her laid out in the centre.

_Have I not been here long enough?_

Her memory was fuzzy and her head hurt. The last thing she remembered was being on a job for Ozpin and being ambushed by Grimm. A difficult fight, someone interfering – and not to help. Then, Grimm bearing down on her.

“I thought I was dead.” Just to be sure, she checked her arms and lifted the thin covers over her. She was in what might have been a white medical gown and all her limbs were attached. She felt weak, though. Weak like she’d been sleeping for a long time. Even lifting the covers was too much hard work and she let them fall again. “Where am I…?”

The single door on the left of the room beeped suddenly, a small green light flashing, before it slid open with a whoosh of air. A man stood in it. Actually, it was a boy. That became apparent when he came through with a tray of food in hand. He was tall, but quite obviously still young, fifteen at best. He had a small and cherubic face with bright blue eyes and lank blond hair. His skin was pale. Not unhealthily, but with the tint of someone who didn’t get out much. When he saw her, his eyes lit.

“You’re awake!” He bustled over, smiling so eagerly that she couldn’t help but return it. “I knew you’d be okay, but no one knew when you would actually wake up. I’m so relieved!” He laid the tray down on the bed next to her legs and, to her surprise, climbed up without a second thought.

Suddenly having a fifteen year old boy climb into bed with you was surprising enough. But when he practically threw himself at her and engulfed her in a desperate hug, Summer didn’t know what she was supposed to do. Her hands came around to pat his back in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

He was a stranger to her, she was sure of that, but the way he acted made it clear he cared for her – which implied some level of familiarity. _Oh my God, have I been in a coma for fifty years and this is Yang’s son? No, my skin is still smooth. Who is he? Where am I?_

While it occurred to her she shouldn’t be indulging him, she couldn’t bring herself to push him away. He was just too eager, like a puppy.

“I bet you’re hungry.” He drew away with a horrified expression. “I shouldn’t be stopping you eat! I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Before she could tell him it was okay, he had the tray up and before her, gripping it with the biggest smile she’d ever seen. “I cut this fruit for you. I hope it’s okay!”

He was too endearing to say no to. The fruit was little more than sliced apples, strawberries and grapes, but it was enough to make her stomach grumble. Thoughts of it being poisoned didn’t even pass her mind as she reached out and took it, biting down and feeling the sweet tang of juice drip over her parched tongue. He waited patiently while she ate, smiling so proudly that you would have thought she’d made his world by eating.

“Where am I?” she asked once she’d calmed down and decimated half the food. She continued to pick, but now with a little less desperation.

“You’re in Beacon. My name is Jaune – and Ozpin told me to look after you and make sure you had food when you woke up.”

Summer smiled brightly. Ozpin. Beacon. The names were familiar, and for good reason. _I’m safe then,_ she thought. _Thank goodness. I thought for a moment I’d ended up in some far-flung hospital in the middle of nowhere._

“Jaune, you said? I don’t remember Ozpin having a son…”

“I’m adopted,” Jaune said. “My family died…”

“Ah! I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” It wasn’t, she could tell from his expression, but he shook his head and smiled bravely. “Ozpin is training me to be a hero anyway – I’m going to save all of Vale.”

“Really?” she asked. “That’s exciting. I’m a huntress too, you know.”

“Hm.” He nodded. “Ozpin has told me all about you!”

“He has? That was nice of him…” A little creepy to be honest, but she accepted that Ozpin’s adopted son must have been curious. And when did that happen? Obviously recently or she would have heard about it before now. “Where is Ozpin?” she asked. “I would have expected him to be here when I woke up.”

“He was. Ozpin saved you years ago.”

“Years?” she demanded. “What do you mean by years?”

“Um. Years.” He shrugged helplessly. “I’ve been watching you heal since I was eight. I’m fifteen now, so you were brought here… seven years ago, I think. Seven or eight.”

Seven years…? Summer stared over his head. Had she really been injured so badly she needed that long to recover? Maybe the Grimm _had_ gotten to her. She swallowed, imagining what state she might have been in when Ozpin found her. It must have been bad for her to be in what was obviously a coma for so long.

_No wonder Jaune knows so much about me. He’s been watching me sleep since he was little._

And no wonder Ozpin wasn’t there to greet her too. He was probably teaching in Beacon still and relying on Jaune to let him know when she was awake. They must have given up hope on her waking up at all with it taking so long.

_I hope Tai and the girls are okay…_

“Did I say something wrong?” Jaune asked nervously.

“No. No.” She placed a hand atop his head. “I was just a little surprised, that’s all.” She smiled. “It’s not every day you find out you’ve been asleep for the best part of a decade. It took me a few moments to get used to that.” He looked a little relieved, like he’d expected her to be angry at _him_ for some reason. How strict was Ozpin being? “You don’t have to worry, Jaune. In fact, I guess I have you to thank for looking after me. Don’t I?”

“Well of course I was going to look after you,” Jaune said, honestly looking caught between huffy and proud. It was rather cute. “I couldn’t ignore my wife being in danger.”

Summer leaned back. “Wife…?”

“Hm.” He nodded. “Whenever I asked if you and me would get married when I grew up, Ozpin said yes.”

A soft little laugh escaped her. So, it was one of _those_ things, was it? That was fine. It wouldn’t be the first time a young boy had promised to marry her when he grew up, though most of those were much younger and just expressing their admiration for her. Summer laughed and rubbed his head, more flattered than worried.

It was around that time the door pinged and opened again, with the old headmaster himself walking through with a faint smile. It grew upon seeing her, his cane tapping on the tiled floor as he came closer.

“Jaune, my boy. Didn’t I ask you to alert me the moment Summer awoke?”

“You also told me to look after Summer,” Jaune said diligently. “I thought she’d be hungry first.” He pointed to the empty tray of food. “And she was!”

“Ah. Then I suppose you chose correctly.” Ozpin smiled indulgently and shooed Jaune off the bed. “You’ve fed Summer now and I’m sure she won’t waste away. Why don’t you go prepare while I speak with her? Fill her in on the situation as it were.”

Jaune agreed instantly and scurried away, shouting that he’d be back soon to her.

Summer waved after him, honestly a little tired at the energy he had. He was friendly and cute, but right now, tired as she was, just _seeing_ him run around had legs feeling sore. _I’ll bet Ruby is even worse. God, I can’t wait to see them again._

“Cute son you have,” she said. “When did that happen?”

“Jaune?” Ozpin smiled. “It must have been nine years ago. His family were unfortunately killed by Grimm and he escaped. I wish I could have been there to stop it, but you know a huntsman cannot be everywhere at once.” He took a seat beside Summer’s bed and leaned his cane against the wall. “He came to me because he wanted someone to avenge his family, or so he put it. I did what I could and killed the Grimm who had taken over his village, but it was far too late for the victims.”

“So, you adopted him?”

“He had no one else and I’ll admit, I had an interest in him. He’s unlocked quite the interesting Semblance that allows him to imbue his aura into others. It can bolster aura, make allies stronger and even heal grievous wounds. His aura supply is also startlingly high.”

All those things were just a little too work-like for her to get excited about. It also made Ozpin sound mercenary, like the value he saw in the boy was his aura and Semblance rather than his worth as a person. Then again, she might just have been overthinking it. Jaune looked and sounded happy, even if he was far too pale for his own good. _Does he never see sunlight or something?_

“How are you, Summer?” Ozpin asked, interrupting her thoughts. “Sore? Any unusual pain? The healing process was arduous, and I’d appreciate you letting me know if there are any complications.”

“I feel tired, sir. Nothing a rest won’t fix. No pain or missing limbs.”

“Excellent. You gave us quite the scare, you realise. Finding you in that state – why, I was convinced for the longest time that you would die. The injuries were _that_ bad.”

“I can’t imagine Tai took it well. How is he?”

“Taiyang is well, and no, he took news of your death poorly.”

Summer hesitated. “Death? B – But I’m alive…”

“Please understand,” Ozpin said. “We had no idea whether you would survive or not. For the longest time, we thought you all but dead.”

“S – So you hid it? But I’m okay now. I’ve recovered.”

“It’s my belief our enemies targeted you because of your eyes,” he went on, failing to answer her question. “I’d told you before how the silver-eyed maidens were being hunted down and how you are quite possibly the last of them. I had hoped that with your marriage to Taiyang, that might change, but you only had the one child even if she _does_ show your eyes.”

“Ozpin,” Summer said nervously. “I want to go home!”

“It would appear they wish to remove the silver-eyed trait from the gene pool entirely, forever weakening humanity. I hope you can understand why I cannot allow that to happen.”

“O – Ozpin.” Something about the way he was talking had her shaking nervously. Her heart thudded in her breast. If it wasn’t for how exhausted she felt, she might have jumped out of bed already. “I – I don’t like this. What are you saying? Why can’t I go home? Where is Taiyang?”

“In Patch, I would imagine. Or Signal.”

The door made the same pinging noise it had before.

“Ah. Jaune has returned.”

He had. The door opened and Summer’s eyes were drawn to it, missing Ozpin standing and moving behind her bed. She might have noticed if not for shock _ripping_ through her. Her mouth fell open, eyes growing wide.

Jaune, the sweet little boy from before, was back – and he was stark naked!

Pale skin, lithe frame and just the beginning definition of muscle. All that passed through her head in a fraction of a second, because the _main thing_ that drew her eye was his fully erect penis, which must have been at least _fourteen inches_ in length!

It was also aimed directly at her.

“W – Why are you naked-?” she gasped out. “What’s going on?”

Her hands were drawn up above her, caught by Ozpin. She tried to pull them back but couldn’t break his grip. He was gentle about it, moving his seat behind her head and sitting down again, linking her hands through the metal rails of the headboard and holding them there, pinning her flat as Jaune advanced on the bed with a loving smile.

It filled her with fear. “Ozpin, please, what’s going on? I don’t understand!”

“You know of my eternal battle against Salem, Summer. This generation is a failure. First with Raven’s flight, now with Salem’s victory against you. We can hold her off, but I cannot allow her to imperil humanity by wiping out the silver-eyed maidens. That is why Jaune here is going to help you repopulate them.”

All the blood drained from Summer’s face. She looked down between her breasts at the young boy now on his knees, climbing up onto the bed and toward her. His mammoth of a cock swung beneath him as he did. “What!?”

“We’re going to get married,” Jaune told her, beaming oh so happily. “And I’m going to be a hero!”

“You are, Jaune,” Ozpin said. “In doing this, you will be preparing humanity for the battles ahead. A plethora of silver-eyed children with your aura reserves and a chance at attaining your Semblance. They would become the strongest huntsmen and huntresses Remnant has ever seen.”

Her blankets were drawn down, exposing her white medical gown and her long legs poking out from the bottom. Those were too weak to do much more than knead at the mattress. Even that was exhausting, and when Jaune took one of her legs under the knee, she couldn’t find the strength to stop him.

“No,” she begged instead, looking between Jaune and Ozpin. “Please no, you can’t do this!”

“I have to, Summer.” Ozpin held her hands down. “We both must do our part. Sacrifice is inherent in becoming a huntsman. I had to sacrifice my life and you were willing to do the same. Compared to that, sacrificing this aspect of your body should come as no problem.”

Jaune was kneeling between her legs now, drawing both her knees up and sliding his own under her hips, lifting her lower body up to meet him. His huge cock poked out above, standing up like a spear between them.

“Jaune,” Ozpin said. “Remember your training. Remember what I taught you.”

“Hm.” The boy nodded proudly, concentrating with his eyes narrowed. “I can do this. I’ve been preparing all my life to do this.” His eyes dropped from Ozpin’s to hers, softening in a loving way. “I’ll be the best husband to you, Summer. We’ll have lots and lots of children together.”

_They can’t be serious._

“This isn’t funny!” she yelled, trying to shake them free but unable to do so. Her limbs felt limp and weak, pliant in the hands of the young boy even now taking his monstrous weapon in hand and pointing it down toward her entrance.

In her head, she knew it wasn’t a joke. Not now. But she held onto that desperate hope.

It died when Jaune pushed his tip into her. Summer’s head fell back, eyes wide and teeth gritted as something far greater than anything she’d felt before pushed through. It was like giving birth a second time, except all inward.

“Does it hurt? I don’t want to hurt her…”

“Summer has to get used to your size,” Ozpin said, speaking over her frantic whimper. “Don’t worry, Jaune. It will feel good enough for her once you’ve helped her adjust to you. Don’t stop now. Remember what must be done.”

“O – Okay. Be strong, Summer,” he whispered. “I’m here for you. You can do it.”

His gentle encouragement belied the sheer power behind him as he slid inside, forcing her long-unused passage wider and wider. It wasn’t agony, but it did hurt, a constant dull ache deep within her. Tears threatened to come forth, hidden as she clenched her eyes shut and tried to wake up. To pretend this was all a nightmare.

No dream could feel this real. Jaune had worked eight inches into her, already reaching the point at which Taiyang would have bottomed out, and yet he kept coming. Slow and steady, like he was trying to give her time to get used to him.

Ten inches. Twelve. Summer’s eyes bulged – as did her stomach.

F – Fourteen.

“Please,” she begged, “W – Wait. It hurts.”

Jaune stopped immediately.

“Jaune,” Ozpin said firmly. “I’ve told you-”

“She wants to wait,” the boy said stubbornly. “Can’t I give her a minute? We’ll have lots of sex, I promise. I’ll make her nice and pregnant, but I don’t want to hurt her…”

Ozpin sighed. “Very well. So long as you follow through on that promise.”

Through their conversation, one held directly above her, Summer struggled to breathe in and out, her chest stuttering and body shaking as she slowly grew used to the giant object buried inside her. It was so much to take at once. Too much. That the pain was slowly diminishing didn’t make it any better. The physical pain was only the tip of the iceberg.

It couldn’t have been a minute before Jaune started moving again. She refused to believe a full sixty seconds had passed. He pushed in the last of himself, rubbing the head of his cock right up against her cervix. Even then, she couldn’t feel his thighs against her pelvis.

There was more to go, but no room remaining.

“T – That’s as far as I can fit,” Jaune said, gasping for breath. “You’re so tight, Summer. I… I can’t believe it. It’s better than I ever thought it would be.” The young boy collapsed over her, hands seeking hers, lips finding her neck and kissing softly. “Oh, Summer. I… I love you. I’ve waited for you to hear that for so long. You never did before.”

Before? When she was healing? Had he -? No. No, no, no.

“Please,” she begged. The rest of the words cut off, driven out of her as he pulled a few inches out. Her vaginal walls, stretched wide, gripped onto him, making every inch he slid out tactile. The lack of words didn’t bother him.

“Yeah. I’ll start now.”

Summer’s eyes bulged. “Wait- ahhh!”

He’d misunderstood. He thought she was asking him to go faster. Summer tried to scream that it hadn’t been what she meant, but every time she drew breath, he thrust into her and knocked it out of her again. With long sweeps that drew his huge cock to the tip, leaving her reeling, all the way to him pushing back inside – slowly at first, but picking up speed as he went on – that blew the air from her lungs. Summer reeled, unable to speak under his assault.

But she could _feel_ everything.

“Ah! Ah! N – No. Ghh. Ah!”

Jaune panted with her, whispering her name as he lost himself, all his confidence and desire to prove himself lost as primal feelings took over and reduced him to a pair of hips slapping back and forth, and little more.

“That’s it,” Ozpin said, holding her hands down as he encouraged his adopted son. “Long motions, Jaune. In and out. And don’t stop until you ejaculate. Trust me, it will be the most pleasurable experience of your life.”

“It already feels so good!”

“It will be better. And that’s to say nothing of the joy of having a child of your own.”

“I can’t wait,” he panted, kissing his way up her chin. “Our child, Summer. Ours.” Desperately, his hand found her face and drew it down. He couldn’t have noticed the horror wrought across her because his eyes were pinched shut, lost in pleasure.

He pushed his mouth against hers, slipping his tongue past her open lips in a fervent kiss. Clumsy, sloppy and inexperienced, he flapped his tongue against hers, driven by a need to taste her.

Summer didn’t stop him. Couldn’t. Not a single limb of her body would move under her power and all she could do was lay there and take him, impaled on his length and wondering what that burning feeling within her might be.

The realisation, accompanied by Jaune’s ragged moan, brought reality slamming back.

He was cumming.

Jaune was cumming inside her. Filling her. Oh God, there was so much.

“That’s it,” Ozpin encouraged. “Perfect. All inside her, now.” He gripped both her wrists in one hand and brought his now free hand up to hold Jaune’s shoulder. “You’re doing well, Jaune. Better than I’d hoped. Fill her up now. Let it all out.”

 _I’m already full,_ Summer thought, the words hazy and distant in her head. Shock, she realised. She was in too much shock to fully process what was happening. What just happened. What was going to happen to her again, over and over.

Her head rolled back, mouth falling free of Jaune’s as he moaned and groaned into her neck, body covered with sweat and hips thrusting jerkily, pushing his cock all the way into her, right up against her cervix, and still occasionally squirting.

Silver eyes focused on Ozpin. Lost. Confused. Pleading.

“We all do what we must, Summer,” Ozpin whispered to her, sounding for a moment regretful, like the man she’d known and loved in her own way like a grandfather. “For what little it is worth, this is for the survival of all Remnant, including Ruby and Yang. I take no pleasure in this.”

“O – Ozpin,” she begged. “Please stop…”

“We cannot stop this any more than I can ask Salem to stop killing us.” Ozpin released her hands, not that she had the power to do anything with them.

Jaune’s cock was still inside her, pulsing and twitching after his sudden orgasm. It was so full, impaling her and leaving her locked against him, trapped on the bed beneath his weight with his lips nibbling on her neck. Every few seconds, he would twitch and expel just a little more of his cum into her already sopping cunt.

“Congratulations on your nuptials,” he said. “I shall leave the two of you to enjoy the honeymoon period together. Jaune, remember that you must inseminate her at least four times a day. More if possible. Remnant _needs_ the silver-eyed gene passed on.”

“I – I know.” Jaune’s voice was hoarse against her neck. Through effort alone, Jaune started to move again, clearly exhausted but wanting to do his part. His cock slid in and out of Summer, drawing a fitful moan from her. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t, my boy.” Ozpin strolled to the door and opened it, looking back as Jaune’s behind pushed up and down, rising over her body as he found his pace and began to thrust into her once more.

Summer panted and moaned softly, too tired to beg, too weak to do anything, her arms flat at her side, her knees up and leaning out on either side of Jaune, limp and unresponsive as he began to fuck her a second time.

Ozpin dimmed the lights and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Two weeks.

That was how long she thought it had been since Ozpin introduced her to his little _eugenics_ program. Two weeks since he helped Jaune first take her, and two weeks of humiliation and degradation. Summer glared at the one-way mirror ahead of her, knowing Ozpin was on the other side watching. Glare was all she could do since she was tied over a bench, trapped with her arms and legs tied down, naked as the day she was born with Jaune behind her, hammering away at her pussy doggy-style.

Jaune had become more confident after two weeks of sex, helping himself to her whenever he wanted to – and sometimes in the middle of the night, just because he thought he had to. Because he’d been brainwashed by Ozpin and raised to believe he was the only hope of saving Remnant, that to do so he had to help repopulate the huntsmen who would protect the world aboveground. In the short time she’d known him, she knew he’d never seen the world above since his family fell. He’d been trapped in this basement she was in, locked deep under what she’d come to realise was Beacon itself.

It wasn’t Jaune’s fault. He’d lost his family, been found by Ozpin and then locked away and re-educated. He was as much a victim as her.

Remembering that when he was raping her was the hardest thing in the world.

“We have to save them,” he panted, pushing into her and causing the wet slap of their flesh to echo through the room. He pulled out, stretching her insides with his giant rod. “All those people. They need us, Summer. They need our help!”

Another thrust. Another shockwave through her body, rocking her against the harness she was tied into and dragging a reluctant moan past the gag in her mouth. Ozpin had instructed Jaune to use it so she wouldn’t `bite her tongue by accident`. Really, he wanted to stop her trying to poison his adopted son’s mind. Or rather, to tell him the truth.

Jaune trusted Ozpin implicitly. Why wouldn’t he? This was the man who saved him, avenged his family and was also famous for running Beacon. Who _wouldn’t_ trust Ozpin? Jaune wasn’t a fool. He was a young boy who had been taken in at the age of six or seven. He didn’t know better.

And he was fucking her several times a day, dumping load after load into her body. A body that hadn’t aged since the moment she was put into stasis. Her hair had, reaching down now to the small of her back, but her face and skin and body was as young as it had always been, soft and pliant against Jaune’s hand, welcoming around his thick meat.

“It’s our duty!” he went on. “For Vale. For everyone. For Remnant!”

Summer’s eyes rolled up. A low, keening sound escaped her as her feet and legs tensed in the harness, toes curling. Her orgasm ripped through her, torn out by his constant assault and sheer size. Jaune didn’t even noticed, riding out her orgasm and fucking her rampantly, easily as exhausted as her after cumming in her five or six times already today.

“The sooner you get pregnant,” he grunted, slap-slapping into her. “The sooner we can have our first baby. And the sooner they can become a huntsman or huntress! Let’s do our best!” Sweat ran down his chest as he held onto her ass with both hands, thrusting in and out of her. “We’ll save them, Summer. We’ll save them all!”

He came suddenly, pushing in harder than he had before, so hard that she could feel him push right up against her cervix. Locked as she was within the harness, all she could do was look up and squeal into the gag. The rush of his hot cum pouring into her was agonisingly familiar. Not painful, just humiliating and made all the worse by the fact she knew Ozpin was watching like a proud parent.

Jaune’s cock twitched inside her a few more times, expelling the last of his seed. He didn’t draw out, often liking to stay in her afterwards and savour her tight body wrapped around him. Summer’s head fell, angry tears falling from her eyes as his semen seeped out of her.

A speaker sparked to life. “Good work, Jaune,” Ozpin said, voice played through. “You’re becoming more and more adept at bringing her and yourself to a climax. Good. The quality of your seed is unparalleled. All that’s left is the quantity.”

“I’ll make love to her as much as I can!” Jaune promised, leaning over her and kissing her back.

“I’m sure you will, Jaune. I’m sure you will.” Ozpin’s laugh grated at her. “Why don’t you take her back to bed for now. I believe your wife is tired and needs her rest. And don’t be afraid to sleep with her again tonight if you wish it. The faster she is impregnated, the better.”

“Yeah.” Jaune’s breath came out hot and hoarse against her skin. “I’ll do my best.” He kissed her back again, cuddling her lovingly. “You too, Summer. Let’s try our best for everyone who needs our help.”

_Not his fault. Not his fault. Not his fault._

Summer repeated the words like a mantra, clenching her eyes shut as Ozpin’s speaker cut off and Jaune drew out with a pop, spilling semen onto the floor and out of her. He stepped around the side, untying the bindings on her wrist and ankles.

Her outfit had changed much since their `wedding`. The white gown was gone, Ozpin seeing no point in it and Jaune always liking to see her naked anyway. Instead, the only clothing she had now was a pair of black stockings that reached up to mid-thigh and a black garter. It was lingerie more than anything and covered nothing, which was why Ozpin had been willing to humour Jaune’s request in the first place.

For Summer, it was just something she wore because it was all she had. As much as it didn’t cover anything, it was at least _something_ to wear. The collar was something far more hated. A thin black band enforced by Ozpin, which detailed her name and little more. Summer couldn’t tell if it was meant to break her will down or identify her among numerous others, or which of the two was more terrifying.

“Are you okay?” Jaune asked. “Was it uncomfortable?”

The young boy looked earnestly concerned for her, as he always did. If there was one thing she was sure of it, it was that Jaune’s love for her wasn’t a lie. It was just misplaced. He really did think they were husband and wife, and that they held a sacred duty. If she asked him to stop, he would, but never for long. He’d ask if she wanted a different position, or to do it in a different way, but her few attempts to convince him to _not_ rape her always led to a simple comment.

_“But we have to.”_

And then he would continue anew, breeding her. Making _love_ to her. Summer still shivered at the word, having to remind herself that it wasn’t his fault and he didn’t know better.

“I – I’m fine,” she lied, letting Jaune escort her the short distance back to her – their – bed. He laid her down and then much to her frustration, crept in after her, spooning against her side with his flaccid cock pressed between her ass cheeks.

His size was inhuman. At first, she’d thought it some genetic joke, but when her own breasts began to subtly grow and lactate, she realised the horrifying truth. Ozpin was feeding them drugs to make them stronger, either fertility or hormones of some kind, possibly for growth and virility in Jaune and fertility with her. Even now, small patches of damp were appearing on the sheets pressed against her and her teats ached. Summer kept her lips sealed tight, knowing Jaune would help if she asked, but also knowing that would involve him sucking on her breasts like an overgrown baby.

There were times she wanted to scream at him. Hit him. Beg him to just leave her alone. It may not have been all his fault, but that didn’t change the fact he was hurting her. _Breeding_ her. Summer cupped her stomach under the bedsheets, not feeling anything there but knowing it was only a matter of time. Jaune bred her so many times a day that she almost _had_ to be pregnant by now. Soon, she would be showing, and after that she’d be too weak to mount an escape attempt.

_I have to get out before then. Have to get back to Tai and the girls. Tell them what Ozpin is doing._

And for that, there was only one person who could help her.

Jaune.

* * *

The plan started slowly. Almost too slowly. There were times when she wanted to move faster, but patience was key and she needed Jaune to trust her. To _love_ her. He already did, but it had to be more. He had to love her so much that he wouldn’t think for a second of what Ozpin might say.

And for that, she had to play into his delusions.

No matter how much she hated it.

“You’re getting better at lovemaking.” Her finger spun loose circles on Jaune’s chest, tracing over his soft skin and circling around a nipple. Her cheek was leaning on his shoulder, eyes staring almost blankly over the plains of his chest.

“I am?” Jaune was so much like any boy and eager for praise. “I’ve been trying my best.”

“I can tell. You lasted so much longer today.”

“Ah.” Jaune trembled under her touch, wrapping his hand tighter around her, squeezing her against his side. “I – I’m kinda glad to hear that. I was always worried I wouldn’t be good enough for you. I mean, you’re amazing and beautiful and a huntress and I’m… I’m just me.”

“Don’t say that. You’re special, Jaune. You’re special to me.”

It wasn’t entire a lie. He was a special young boy, but not in the way he thought or wanted. Her heart already belonged to a man and that hadn’t changed. Jaune, as unfortunate as it was, wasn’t that man. Maybe in time he’d become a loving husband to someone, but only after he learned what that really meant. _And for that to happen, he has to be away from Ozpin._

This was for Jaune’s good as well as hers.

“I just wish we could do the real things a husband and wife would do,” she said.

“Like what?” Always desperate to please her, he latched onto the subject. “Like have a family? I can work harder on that.”

“No, no. We’re… We’re already working on a family.” God, just the thought was sickening. “I’m talking about other things. Dating, going to the movies or visiting the beach. We could go dancing, ride a roller coaster or eat cotton candy together.”

Jaune’s face twisted. “I could ask Ozpin for a radio to play music…” he said lamely. “We could dance to that…”

“It wouldn’t be the same, Jaune. The atmosphere wouldn’t be there.”

Summer let her hand drift a little further down, no longer circling on his chest but his stomach. She dragged her fingernail around his bellybutton, feeling his stomach jump at the ticklish sensation. His breathing quickened and he kissed her shoulder lovingly.

She hoped he didn’t feel her shudder.

“I want to be a proper partner to you, Jaune. Part of dating is having fun together and away from everyone else. We can hold hands here, but wouldn’t it be so much nicer to hold hands while eating a meal in a restaurant?”

“That – That sounds nice…”

“It does, doesn’t it? A chance for us to walk on the beach together, visit a cinema and do all the things a married couple should.” Summer sighed, making sure he heard her. Her hand fell flat on his stomach, limp. “It just doesn’t feel right this way.”

“It feels okay to me,” he said urgently. “I’ll love you even if we can’t do those things.”

“And…” Summer almost choked. “And I’ll love you too,” she lied. “But I feel like I’m wilting, Jaune. I’m a flower wilting from lack of sunlight.” She pressed her nose and mouth against his neck. “I just want to see the world again. Is that so wrong?”

“No.”

“I don’t want to be trapped down here forever. Even if we have a lovely family with lots of children, would you really want to stay here and never see them grow up?” Summer felt him stiffen against her. “That’s what’s going to happen,” she said. “Ozpin wants them to become huntsmen, so they’ll leave to fight Grimm and we’ll never see them again.”

“No. No, I… They can come visit us.”

“Would they want to? Would they want to bring their children, our grandchildren, to some dark and lonely basement under a school?”

Summer wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight against her, surrounding him with warmth. She hooked her leg over his, rubbing her thigh against his cock.

“Wouldn’t it be better if we had our own home on the surface? Imagine it, Jaune. You, me, maybe a pet dog and a white picket fence. Grandchildren laughing as they play on the floor with us watching.” Her hand dipped lower still, finally touching his hardening cock. She wrapped her fingers around it, gently trailing her nails up and down the underside of his shaft, teasing him. “Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

“Hmm.” Jaune’s eyes were closed, his head back. A smile graced his lips. “It sounds amazing.”

“We could be a proper husband and wife.”

“Yeah, I… no.” His expression became pinched. “I can’t. Ozpin. He… We can’t, Summer.” He sat up, looking crushed at the prospect of letting her down. “I want to make you happy, I really do, but we can’t go out. It’s not allowed.”

She didn’t have to feign her disappointment, glancing away and shrinking back. “I know.”

“Summer.” His hands took her shoulders and he drew her into a hug as best he could. It was awkward, both given the age difference and the huge erection propped up between them. “I want to make you happy,” he said. “I want to make you the happiest person on Remnant. But I can’t do that. Ozpin would be angry.”

“Would he have to know…? We could be quick.”

“I…” Jaune shook his head. “I can’t. I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“Oh.” Summer looked down again, picking at the sheets. She forced a fragile smile. “That’s fine, then. I’ll be happy as long as we’re just together.” She sighed to make it clear she wasn’t. “I just thought we could do something special. I guess I was wrong…”

From the corner of one eye, she saw Jaune bite his lip. The seed had been planted, whether he knew it or not. It was so tempting to push harder, but she couldn’t. _Stay patient, Summer. He has to think it’s his idea or he’ll tell Ozpin._ Ozpin, the bastard that he was, had made a big mistake in keeping Jaune so gullible. While it made him easy for Ozpin to manipulate, that was a road that went both ways.

Summer leaned up and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him down flat and then kissing him like she would Taiyang. It was hard to brush her tongue up against Jaune’s without flinching. Before she could second guess her actions, she hooked a leg over him and drew herself on top, straddling his legs. It took both her hands to wrap around his girth and Jaune looked up at her curiously.

“I thought we could do something else that a husband and wife do. Something Ozpin wouldn’t have told you about.”

Jaune was a curious young man. “What?”

“Your penis doesn’t always have to go in here,” she said, touching her folds. “Sometimes it can be just as good cumming outside, or in my mouth.” Summer opened hers for him, sticking out her tongue to show him just how hot and wet it was.

Even if he’d never thought of it before, she knew his imagination must be running wild.

“But how will you get pregnant?”

“Through our other sex. I’m not saying we don’t do it properly forever, but there’s nothing wrong with doing it this way _one time_ , is there?”

“I don’t know. Ozpin always says it has to be inside.”

Summer leaned down and planted her lips against the tip. Her eyes remained locked on him as she smooched it gently, pushing her tongue out to flick over the top.

Jaune buckled, hissing sharply.

“What Ozpin doesn’t know won’t hurt him. We’ll keep it our little secret.”

“But… But…” The fight was gone from him. His protests were empty, his hips rising, already begging her mouth to touch him again.

“It’s not like I won’t get pregnant if we do this as a little gift, is it?” She kissed his head again, making him groan. “Let me take care of my darling husband for once. Or don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you!” he gasped. “I always trust you, Summer.”

“Then trust me to do this for you.”

He was lost. There was no hesitation in his eyes, but the fact he agreed was still monumental. Ozpin had always been explicit that Jaune was to take her as often as he could and only vaginally. He was to inseminate her and nothing more. That Jaune accepted this, even if it took begging on her part, meant he was making his first decision _against_ Ozpin’s orders.

She had to hide her smile. “Come here,” she said, getting off him and kneeling on the bed, patting her legs. “Lay back with your head in my lap.”

Jaune eagerly did so, laying with his feet down the bed and her at his side. With the sheer length of his cock, she could still reach it with her hand and mouth easily despite the position. She used her other hand to support his head and tilt it into her stomach, his cheek against her bellybutton. Jaune remained still, looking up between her breasts with complete devotion. His eyes became hazy when she took hold of his shaft and began to slowly pump it.

“There. Isn’t this nice?”

“S – Summer,” he whined. “I thought it was your mouth.”

“It will be, but I want to tease you a little first.” Or rather, she had to mentally prepare for such a horrifying thing. “Here,” she said, tilting his head upward. “Why don’t you drink some of my milk? I know you want to – you’ve been staring at them ever since I started lactating.”

He was embarrassed to have been caught but took the invitation for what it was, reaching up with both hands to draw one heavy breast down. His lips sealed over her teat and Summer flinched, biting back her revulsion as he gently nipped down on her and started to suck. The sensation of breastfeeding someone wasn’t new to her after Ruby, but to do it to someone his age. Someone who wasn’t even her son? It was wrong.

“That’s it,” she whispered, looking up and taking a deep breath, stroking her free hand up and down his erection. “T – There’ll be a baby drinking like that soon enough.” The thought terrified her. “But you can have as much as you like until then.”

Jaune mumbled something past his suckling but otherwise kept at it, pausing only to let go of one teat and bring the other in. He was going so hard that milk ran down past his lips and over his cheek. There was more than she should have been able to produce, yet more signs of Ozpin’s drugs and her own dwindling time before she was too pregnant to move at all.

_It has to be soon. I have to convince him._

With that in mind, Summer looked to the head of Jaune’s cock, glistening wet and red, and took a deep breath. This wasn’t for Jaune, but for Taiyang, Ruby and Yang. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and leaned forward, engulfing him with her lips.

“Mmmmm!” Jaune moaned, bucking on the bed.

Summer sucked for all she was worth. Great big gulps, taking him as far as she could – which even then was about a third of his length at most. She ran her tongue all over him, slathering around his head and the underside of his cock. Drawing back up, she pulled free to take a breath, then dove in again, kissing and running her lips all over him, ignoring his plaintive cries and mewls and pressing her swollen breasts down into his face.

Her hand around him drifted lower, pumping at the base just above his balls. Her lips wrapped around his head again, taking him until she was deepthroating him. Her eyes watered and she couldn’t breathe, yet Summer let herself gag on him, holding on until her vision dimmed before pulling out.

God, it was horrible.

A quick breath and she went in again, licking and sucking wildly. A more experienced man might have noticed her desperate haste and commented on it. Jaune wasn’t that man. He didn’t even know what a blowjob was thanks to Ozpin’s selective education. He had no idea the pleasure that could be brought outside traditional sex.

Right now, that was the only weapon she had.

“I – I’m going to cum!” Jaune wailed. “Y – Your pussy. It should be inside.”

Summer pulled off him, pumped hard and licked the head of his cock. It was pulsing in her hand. “Trust me,” she whispered. “Trust me to look after you, Jaune. This will feel good. I promise. Just let it go. Trust me and let go.”

From her position of power over him, he didn’t have much choice. Summer felt the base of his cock expand and knew what it meant. Even as he cried out, she closed her eyes and sealed her mouth over him one final time, holding her breath and waiting for the moment to come. Her tongue, hot and wet, pressed up and lapped at his entrance, breaking down the final barrier.

Jaune came with a desperate moan. His cum filled her mouth immediately. Summer choked, cheeks swelling out, but forced herself to swallow. The sensation of that – the sudden suction as she did – was as blissful for Jaune as it had been for Taiyang. His eyes rolled in their sockets, his feet digging into the mattress down the bed.

More cum came. It was unnatural not just in its quantity, but the consistency, so thick and viscous like custard, and twice as pungent. More drugs from Ozpin. Jaune’s seed must have been the most potent on the planet by now. To Ozpin, it was valuable. Too valuable to be swallowed like this, to be wasted. Summer slurped up every last drop, forcing it down and running her tongue over Jaune’s cock to tease the rest out.

He came for what felt like a minute, eventually collapsing in her lap with a fitful moan.

Summer spent a few more seconds to clean his cock, all the while keeping her eyes on him. She opened her mouth to let him see his seed, thick and white, in her mouth. Before his startled eyes, she swallowed it all.

“W – What was that?” he whispered.

“That was a blowjob. Just one of the things a married couple can do that Ozpin hasn’t told you about.” She smiled. “Did it feel good?”

“Amazing. It was… it was the best thing ever. Can we do it again sometime?”

“Oh? Wouldn’t Ozpin be upset?”

Jaune’s face was a picture of surprise. The thought hadn’t occurred to him until then. “I… well…”

“I won’t tell him if you don’t,” she said, gently laying his softening penis down. Summer kept the excitement she felt out of her voice. Jaune going against Ozpin for a blowjob might have been a small thing, but it was the first step. If he’d go against Ozpin for this, he’d go against him for other things. All she had to do was give him a little nudge. “Ozpin doesn’t always know what’s best and I’m sure it’ll be fine if we just keep this between you and me. Our little secret.”

He couldn’t have agreed faster.

“I love you, Summer…”

The lies came easily to her now. “I love you too.”

* * *

A week. A whole week. Summer had begun to think her plan had failed, and with the faintest signs of growth in her stomach, she knew she was running out of time. Her sex with Jaune had become that much more passionate, or so he thought. Blowjobs were just the start of what she taught him. She used her swollen breasts to get him off, spilling milk all over him as she did, she used her feet, her hands, taught him to shoot his load over her face.

Each time was technically Jaune _wasting_ his cum and going against Ozpin’s orders.

And staying true to her promise, she never told Ozpin. He didn’t either, or she was sure the monster would have come and told them to stop. Whenever he was watching, they stuck to more traditional sex to alleviate suspicion, but when they were alone, she was the one in control. Even so, she’d begun to think Jaune hadn’t caught on to her plan.

Until a week passed and he came into her room with a raincoat on and another in hand.

Summer’s heart skipped a beat.

_Stay calm. Stay calm. Act surprised._

“Jaune.” Her voice trembled. “What’s that for?”

He jumped, looking down nervously and almost making to hide it before realising how pointless they would be. “I… I have a surprise for you,” he said. “I wanted to do something nice.” He swallowed. It was clear he was nervous. Afraid. “We’ll have to be quick, but I thought… I thought we could sneak out for a little bit.”

Forget a beat. Her heart was pounding. Yes, yes, yes.

“Out?” she asked, resisting the urge to scream. “Do you mean outside?”

“Just for a minute! I… I don’t think we can do it for longer, but we – we can maybe watch the sunset together. We’ll have to come down after, before Ozpin gets back, but I know you were saying how much you wanted to and… and…” His head fell. “I wanted to do something special for you. After all the things you’ve been showing me.”

God, yes. Finally! She’d been hinting and laying the idea in his head every day now and fearing he wouldn’t catch it. It wasn’t the romantic dinner date she’d suggested, during which she could slip off and make a run for it, but this would do. The second she was up top, she could escape and find her family, and then they could come back and deal with Ozpin like he deserved.

But for now, she had to play along. As hard as that was.

“Oh Jaune.” She brought him against her and kissed him passionately. “This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me. I love you. I love you so much.” He leaned into her hungrily. “But is it safe? I don’t want you to get in trouble…”

“It’ll be okay if we’re quick. In and out.” He looked around nervously. “Ozpin doesn’t know. Doesn’t have to know. It’ll be our little secret.” He mimicked the words she’d used on him. “Okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed. “Our secret.”

Wasting no time getting into the coat and uncaring about how she was naked beneath, Summer followed Jaune out the door, letting him hold her hand and guide her. It was the first time she could move freely in Ozpin’s little underground facility. Jaune knew the codes, entering them faster than she could memorise them and leading her through with familiarity.

“It’s not far,” he whispered. “There’s an elevator.”

The golden doors of it appeared ahead, the same that led to Ozpin’s office. Summer gasped at it and tried not to hop impatiently as Jaune pushed the button and they had to wait for it to come down. It was slow, the light above pinging through various floors.

 _This is it,_ she thought. _I’m free. I just need to ditch Jaune on the surface and get away._

There were tears in the corners of her eyes.

The light pinged down and the door opened. Jaune drew her close and stepped forward.

Straight into the path of Ozpin.

“Oh dear.”

Summer blanched, mouth dropping open. She stepped back, or tried to, but found herself unable to move. Her heels were locked in place and when she tried to move her head, she found that to be the same. The reason why became apparent as Ozpin stepped out of the elevator and revealed Glynda behind him.

No. Not like this. Not so close.

“Jaune, Jaune, Jaune.” Ozpin tutted and shook his head. “I thought I told you about this. I’m not sure I’ll believe that you’re simply allowing Summer to stretch her legs. Not with that coat you seem to have found her.”

Summer squirmed as Ozpin reached out and pulled it open harshly, exposing her again. He slid it down her arms while she tried to kick at him. The tears were running down her face now, all hope dying as Ozpin undressed her.

“No clothing allowed. I’m sure I said that. Well, Jaune, have you nothing to say to me? I’m rather disappointed in you right now.”

Jaune looked down. “I wanted to make her happy…”

“Hm. What was that?”

“I wanted to make her happy,” Jaune said again, louder. “I… Summer said we could do things on the surface. Husband and wife things. We weren’t leaving, I promise. We were going to come back down straight after!”

Ozpin sighed. “And now I’m disappointed for an entirely different reason. Summer was _lying_ to you, Jaune. She was manipulating you.”

“N – No. Summer loves me.”

“Does she?” Ozpin reached into his pocket and drew out a photograph. “Then explain this if you will. The reason why Summer would have betrayed you up top is because she _already_ has a husband. One she no doubt wishes to return to, abandoning you in the process.”

Jaune stared at the picture. He turned and looked to her, eyes watering. “That… That’s not true. Summer loves me. Summer and I are in love with one another!”

“Isn’t it, Jaune? Isn’t it?” Ozpin smiled. “Why don’t you tell him, Summer?”

It was too much.

The horror and the pain, how close she’d come to escaping and the dawning reality that she might never again see her family proved too much. She snapped. All her plans, dashed as they were, ended up thrown out the window.

“I hate you!” she shrieked, not sure who she aimed it at. Ozpin. Glynda. Jaune. All of them. “I hate you! I hate you! I hate you all! I don’t want to be here! I want to go home! You’re monsters, all of you!”

“What? But… But you said you loved me.”

Had she been in her right mind, she might have noticed the smile on Ozpin’s face. Summer was not in her right mind. All of the pain and the hate came bubbling out of her, like a drainpipe exploding after being blocked for weeks.

“Love you!? I already _have_ a husband I love. I have a family. The last thing I want is you _raping_ me over and over to have another!” Furious tears ran down her face. “I hate you, Jaune. I’ll never love you. I hate all of you!”

Jaune staggered back, bumping into Ozpin.

“You’ve taken everything from me!” she screamed. “I will _never_ love you!”

The silence left behind by that final proclamation had her ears ringing. Summer’s chest rose and fell, all energy draining away as she hung in Glynda’s semblance, panting for breath.

Jaune almost burst into tears. Would have, if not for Ozpin laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you see now, Jaune? This is what she is really like.” He sighed. “I’m not angry at you, my boy. You’ve been misled by her honeyed words. I forgive you, Jaune. More than that, _I_ love you as my own son. I know that what we do is necessary for the survival of everyone on Remnant. You’re no monster, Jaune. You’re a hero.”

“I… I’m a hero.” He sounded weak. Afraid. “I’m a hero.”

“You are.” Ozpin nodded to Glynda and Summer’s eyes widened as pressure built in her mouth. Glynda used her semblance to gag her. “Now, I think you ought to show Summer what her place is in all of this. She has hurt you, my son. She’s lied to you.”

Jaune’s fists shook at his side.

“You lied to me.”

Desperately, Summer tried to shake her head. She couldn’t. Nor could she speak, though what she’d say, she didn’t know. Still furious, she glared at him instead. She wasn’t the monster here. She’d lied, but only after they took away her entire life.

“You really hate me, don’t you?”

If she could have, she would have nodded. Her face said it all either way.

“G – Glynda,” Jaune said. “Can you bend her over.”

Ozpin nodded and Glynda did as asked, using her semblance to force Summer down onto her hands and knees. Her breasts swayed under her and she brought her head up to glare at Ozpin and Glynda even as Jaune took his position behind her.

“Make sure to be rough,” Ozpin said. “When someone is naughty, they need to be punished. For betraying your trust, I dare say Summer deserves a punishment truly fitting of such a horrible crime.”

Jaune’s cock pushed up against her entrance. He’d always been gentle before, considerate, but now he _shoved_ it into her without a moment for her to catch her breath. Summer screamed past the obstruction in her mouth.

“You don’t get to complain!” Jaune yelled, slapping her ass. “I loved you! I wanted you to be happy! You told me you loved me back! You lied to me!” He slapped her again, getting into the swing of it as he started to rock back and forth on his knees.

Trapped as she was in Glynda’s Semblance, there was no _room_ for her to be knocked around. As such, every thrust into her left her feeling like she was pinned against a wall. He punched deeper than he ever had before, stretching her painfully. Summer cried again around her gag, trying to tell him to stop hurting her. At this point, she wasn’t sure he would have cared. His hand gripped her long hair and held on tight. His other rained down on her ass again and again, turning it pink as he ploughed into her, breaching all the way up into and through her cervix

“You’re not my wife anymore!” he yelled. “You’re nothing! You’re just… You’re just a toy. No, you’re a factory. A baby factory. I’m going to fill you up again and again and I’ll never love you. I’ll never love you like I did before.”

Through eyes pinched shut, Summer looked up at Ozpin, begging one final and hopeless time.

The headmaster raised his mug in a salute to her.

* * *

Ozpin stood behind the pane of glass and watched as Jaune fucked Summer harshly, breeding her with more force than ever before. Where once she might have been an active participant, the silver-eyed woman was now tired down to a plank of wood, her legs and arms spread akimbo. A black strip of cloth lay between her teeth, gagging her. Jaune no longer wanted to hear her lies.

In only a week, Summer had done more to bring Jaune under his sway than he’d been capable of in years. It was a shame really, but if she couldn’t understand the necessity of this sacrifice then this would have to do.

Jaune was on board anyway. He was harsh and brutal with his fucking, pushing so hard into her that her stomach bulged. It wouldn’t have surprised him if Jaune had penetrated her cervix. Considering her aura, there would be no harm to her or any child growing inside her.

“It’s disgusting,” Glynda said. “I hate this, Ozpin. Is this really the right thing to do?”

“The right thing? No. It is anything but.” He watched the scene without emotion. “What we do here will have us remembered in history as the worst of scum imaginable, and rightly so. But so long as there is history to remember us, I will consider it worthwhile. You know what enemy we face. We cannot afford to always make the easy choices. There must be sacrifices made, and were I able to make them, I most certainly would. Sadly, I lack the biology.”

“I understand.” She cupped her own stomach, growing with Jaune’s other child. “For the sake of humanity,” she said, almost desperately.

It seemed she needed to hear it. Ozpin hummed and made a mental note to watch her lest she falter. She hadn’t yet, but history had taught him that betrayal came all too often. It was always better to betray first than be betrayed in turn. It would be a shame to replace her, but there was plenty of room down here for another long-term guest for Jaune to enjoy. If it came to that. He would hate it as much as he did this, but the world could not afford to lose the silver eyed warriors any more than it could afford to lose its huntsmen. Anything else, everything else, came second. It had to. _I will not ask for your forgiveness, Summer, nor your understanding. If this path shall lead me to damnation, I will walk it willingly so long as Remnant persists._

On the other side, Summer squealed as Jaune came.

“For humanity,” he echoed, closing the blinds. “For the sake of Remnant.”


End file.
